The Bunker: A Forest Green Chapter
|developer = CCs Studios |publisher = Nintendo |composer = Koji Kondo Hajime Wakai Mahito Yokota CCs and Cream |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |released = November 2012 |genre = platform-adventure |ratings = E10+ |modes = single player co-op multiplayer |media = 3DS card }} is an upcoming video game based on The Bunker made exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. It is part of The Bunker Chapter trilogy series. Story The Bunker receives a mysterious letter from an anonymous person. The letter says that the Forest Green Crystal has been stolen and that it would cause the order of time to fall into chaos. The letter urges that one of the household creators must retrieve it back to its rightful place and untouched. CCs and Cream bravely accepts this quest with great courage (if playing a Linked Game, other people around the Bunker aren't sure if this is a good idea). Unknown to CCs, the anonymous person that sent the letter was his Shadow Nightmare version of himself, the Shadow of CCs and Cream's Nightmares. He is luring CCs into his plan to rule the world with the Forest Green Crystal in his hands, in hopes that when CCs gets here, he would have a certain sacred treasure. During CCs and Cream's journey, he stumbles upon the Great Deku Tree. The tree tells him that the order of time might fall into chaos and that his Shadow Nightmare has the Forest Green Crystal (if playing a Linked Game, he would also tell him that MarioPhineas76 and AwesomeCartoonFan01 have been captured by Justin Bieber). The tree also tells him that the only way to get through his Shadow Nightmare's secret base is through the power of the Rod of Time. The tree gives him the rod, but says that CCs must collect seven Time Crystals in order for the rod to receive its full power and ultimately enter his Shadow Nightmare's base. Gathering the last of the Time Crystals, CCs and Cream prepared for his Shadow Nightmare self in his secret base. Though the base seemed too much for CCs, he managed to get through the base with courage. His Shadow Nightmare suddenly appeared and began to fight him. Although CCs won victoriously, his Shadow Nightmare began to laugh while he was dying, saying that his goal to get the Forest Green Crystal and the Rod of Time together for his master's master plan. Just then, Justin Bieber suddenly appeared and kidnapped CCs and Cream along with the crystal and the rod (if playing a Linked Game, CCs and Cream escapes from Justin Bieber and tries to find MarioPhineas76 and AwesomeCartoonFan01 thus beginning A Bright Yellow Chapter). Gameplay The game is an platform-adventure game which means that it is a side-scrolling game, but with many of the action-adventure elements intertwined in the levels. Players play as CCs and Cream. CCs travels through several different regions to get to the secret base of the Shadow of CCs and Cream's Nightmare. Along the way, there are several puzzles that must be solved in order to progress through. There are also several temporary items that can be of some use to CCs's quest like the boomerang and bombs. In terms of places, places in this game are depicted through Regions with the exception of the Bunker. Each Region has five platforming levels, usually the last one being a dungeon-esque level with the Region's boss. There are a total of eight different Regions in the game. There is also a hub in this game which is the Bunker itself. The Bunker acts as a home base for CCs and Cream and has various shops for things that he needs on his journey. Gameplay on A Forest Green Chapter centers on item usage. Characters Main Characters * CCs and Cream - The main protagonist in this game and A Bright Yellow Chapter. He bravely accepts this game's quest with great courage. * Pizzaburger* - CCs and Cream's sidekick that only appears in co-op mode. * The Shadow of CCs and Cream's Nightmare - The main antagonist in this game. * Great Deku Tree - A majestic tree that guides CCs and Cream through the Regions. * Justin Bieber** - The main antagonist in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * MarioPhineas76** - One of CCs and Cream's friends and one of the main protagonists in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * AwesomeCartoonFan01** - One of CCs and Cream's friends and one of the main protagonists in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * - only appears in multiplayer co-op ** - only appears in a Linked Game Other Characters * Gaepora - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Major Monogram - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Adult Aang - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Tenzin - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Bowser - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Nick Fury - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Iron Man/Tony Stark - A roommate of CCs and Cream. * Alternate Phineas - A friend of CCs and Cream. * Tornadospeed - Another friend of CCs and Cream. * Kh2cool - Another other friend of CCs and Cream. * CompliensCreator00 - Another other other friend of CCs and Cream. * J.Severe - Another other other other friend of CCs and Cream. * Mochlum - Another other other other other friend of CCs and Cream. * Maku Tree - She is the lover of the Great Deku Tree and vise-versa. * Captain of the Guard Droids - A recurring boss that orders around every guard droid in existance. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games